Some electric rotating machines such as motors and power generators include a rotor having so-called “bonded magnets” obtained by mixing a magnetic material in the shape of fine powder or particles with a resin (binder), and solidifying the mixture. One of such electric rotating machines employs, as a rotor core, a laminated core made of a laminate of core members, each of which is formed by punching a magnetic steel sheet. The laminated core is skewed to reduce cogging torque (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).